kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
Courageladdin
CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 and Courage and Twilight Sparkle Pictures' movie-spoof of "Aladdin". It will be on YouTube on November 5, 2015. Cast: * Aladdin-Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Jasmine-Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Muriel Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as herself with her wife * Eustace Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as himself with his farmer * Genie-Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Jafar-Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) * Iago-Horton (Horton Hears A Who) * Abu-Bartok (Anastasia) * The Magic Carpet-The Powerpuff Girls * Rajah-Dino (The Flintstones) * The Sultan-Chief (The Fox and the Hound) * The Peddler-Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) * Gazeem the Thief-Mauro (Rio) * The Cave of Wonders as Himself * Razoul-Nigel (Rio) * Razoul's Henchmen-Hopper (A Bug's Life), Kazar (The Wild), Claudandus (Felidae), and Shere Khan(The Jungle Book) * The Ladies Laughing at Aladdin-Duchess (The Aristocats), Adult Nala (The Lion King), and Adult Kiara (The Lion King ll: Simba's Pride) * The Balcony Harem Girls-Grace, Maggie, and Mrs. Caolway (Home on the Range) * The Balcony Harem Girl's Mother-Isis (Krypto the Superdog) * Neckalce Man and Woman-Scar (The Lion King), and Gloria (Madagascar) * The Fat Ugly Lady-Delilah (Krypto the Superdog) * The Hungry Children-Cuddles and Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) * Prince Archmed-Steele (Balto) * The Two Man Watching Prince Archmed-Tom and Jerry * Omar the Melon Seller-Scooby Doo (Scooby Doo) * Pot Seller-Morton (Horton Hears A Who) * Nut Seller-Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Necklace Seller-Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh) * Fish Seller-Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Fire Eater-Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) * Boy wanting an apple-Toulouse (The Aristocats) * Farouk, the Apple Seller-General Woundwort (Watership Down) * Old Jafar-Niju (Balto ll: Wolf Quest) * Scotish Genie-Mushu (Mulan) * 'Laddie' Dog Genie-Astro (The Jetsons) * Mucho Genie-Rafael (Rio) * Trap Genie-Flik (A Bug's Life) * Puppet Genie-Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) * Announcer Genie-Zazu (The Lion King) * The Three Mexican Genies-Timon, Ma, and Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 1/2) * Barkin Genie-Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) * Rabbit Genie-Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Dragon Genie-Elliot (Pete's Dragon) * Genie's Three Dancing Girls-Pridelanders (The Lion King) * Sheep Genie-Jeb (Home on the Range) * Camel Abu-Melman (Madagascar) * Horse Abu-Buck (Home on the Range) * Duck Abu-Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Ostrich Abu-Kipo (Rio) * Turtle Abu-Verne (Over the Hedge) * Car Abu-Mater (Cars) * Elephant Abu-Dumbo (Dumbo) * Old Man Genie-Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Little Boy Genie-Jerry Mouse Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids) * Fat Man Genie-Boog (Open Season) * 75 Golden Camels-Horses (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) * Genie as TV Parade Host Harry-Romeo (Romeo and Juilet: Sealed with a Kiss) * 53 Purple Peacocks-Birds (Rio) * Genie as TV Parade Host June-Juilet (Romeo and Juilet: Sealed with a Kiss) * Exotic-Type Mammals-Magilla Gorilla * Leopard Genie-Tiger (An American Tail) * Goat Genie-Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Harem Genie-Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * 95 White Persian Monkeys-Lemurs (Madagascar) * 60 Elephants-Elephants (Dumbo) * Llamas-Zebras (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) * Bears and Lions-Yogi Bear, and Lions (Madagascar) * Brass Bands-Royla Mice (The Great Mouse Detective) * 40 Fakirs-Monkeys (Rio) * Cooks and Bakers-Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2), and Alleycats (The Aristocats) * Birds that 'warble on key'-Pelicans (Finding Nemo) * Genie as Rodney Dangerfield-Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Super-Spy Genie-Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) * Teacher Genie-Scrappy Doo (Scooby Doo) * Table Lamp Genie-Francis (Felidae) * Bee Genie-Barry (Bee Movie) * Submarine Genie-Lenny (Shark Tale) * One of Flamingos-Owl (Winnie the Pooh) * Gigantic Genie-King Kong (King Kong) * Rajah as a Cub-Puppy Dino (The Flintstone Kids) * Toy Bat Abu-Courage Voodoo Doll (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Snake Jafar-Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin) * Cheerleader Genies-Monkeys (Horton Hears A Who) * Genie Jafar-Vincent (Over the Hedge Scenes: * Courageladdin part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night * Courageladdin part 2 - Courage on the Run/"One Jump Around" * Courageladdin part 3 - Courage Fights with Prince Steele/"One Jump Around (Reprise)" * Courageladdin part 4 - Twilight Sparkle's Dream * Courageladdin part 5 - Chief and Randall Boggs' Conversation * Courageladdin part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/Randall Boggs Evil Plan * Courageladdin part 7 - Courage Arrested (Part 1) * Courageladdin part 8 - Courage Arrested (Part 2) * Courageladdin part 9 - Courage Escapes with a Wolf * Courageladdin part 10 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) * Courageladdin part 11 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2) * Courageladdin part 12 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Spike (Part 1, "Friend Like Me") * Courageladdin part 13 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Spike (Part 2) * Courageladdin part 14 - Chief unbraids Randall Boggs * Courageladdin part 15 - Courage's First Wish * Courageladdin part 16 - Randall Boggs Makes his Move/"Prince Courage" * Courageladdin part 17 - Chief Rides on The Powerpuff Girls * Courageladdin part 18 - Courage Argues with Spike * Courageladdin part 19 - Courage Goes to Twilight Sparkle * Courageladdin part 20 - Do You Trust Me?/"A Whole New World" * Courageladdin part 21 - Courage Almost Spills the Beans * Courageladdin part 22 - Courage Gets Ambushed * Courageladdin part 23 - Randall Boggs Gets Exposed * Courageladdin part 24 - Courage's Depression/Horton Steals the Lamp * Courageladdin part 25 - Randall Boggs' Dark Wishes/"Prince Courage (Reprise)" * Courageladdin part 26 - The Ends of the Earth * Courageladdin part 27 - Courage Vs. Randall Boggs (part 1) * Courageladdin part 28 - Courage Vs. Randall Boggs (part 2) * Courageladdin part 29 - Courage Vs. Randall Boggs (part 3) * Courageladdin part 30 - Happy Ending in Agrabah/A Whole New Life * Courageladdin part 31 - End Credits Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Category:Movies-spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Courage and Twilight Sparkle Fan